A very merry christmas
by Nobleteacup
Summary: A new year is starting at Gakuen hetalia, and Arthur is taking his first few baby steps into the school year. But with a loud group of misfits and a frog Arthur can hardly tollerate; how long will it be before Arthur finally looses it? Rated T for Arthur and Lovinos language. Also some pairings after a while, we'll see what happens. But FrUk for the main. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one; First day

"Bye brother, see you after school... Don't forget to bloody pick me up like last year!" Arthur questioned as he looked at the blacked out windows of the vehicle he had just climbed out of. A muffled grumble sounded from the glass and the car drove off in a furious way. The dirty blonde boy sighed with frustration as he spun on his heels, firmly holding his rucksack over his shoulder with nerves; gazing upon the new tall standing building surrounded with young people just as young as he. He understood that he had to attend his most important years at an actual school, but what he didn't get was why he had to wear a uniform with such... Interesting features. Though he thought it were smart to have a uniform, and he was all up for that idea. He just didn't get why the colours were... those colours!

The overly conscious brit looked around at the girls in their navy blue short skirts, rolled up as high as they possibly could to give the boys 'a show', their socks reaching their knees and rolled down a little to just rest under their knees. Crumpled over their tiny skirts were dark green polo shirts, rolled up to tightly fit the figure of the person under it; tied up at the back with a cheap hair band. First impression: 'All the girls in this school are tramps.' Not that he was against the way the girls wore their uniform, if you know what i mean. But he did have a problem with the way the male population dressed in the school; trousers barely clinging to their shorts or underwear (obviously too big for them). Did they not have knowledge that belts actually existed?

Arthur himself felt like the smartest person in the school. Well kept, polished shoes, ironed trousers to perfection and not a speck of dirt anywhere on his clothing. His first lessons were alright though. He'd found a few people he could talk to and work with during the class work. Apparently Germans aren't so bad at English as he originally had thought. Ludwig, a tall male student, same age as Arthur, also looked spotless just like the brit; though even more neat with his lush blonde hair combed back and jelled. Arthur didn't really bother with his hair in the morning, so it was pretty messy. However the way his hair would naturally stick up in a styled way made it look actually styled to be messy. The brits new found friend was pretty quiet and hard working; very to the point and intimidating at first glance. The two had most of their classes together, as well as a loud annoying Italian boy in a lot of classes, though not all the same –thankfully-. But when he was in the class he noticed the two would always talk and have the most outrageous discussions. And Ludwig would often shout at him when the Italian would say something stupid or did something he couldn't comprehend himself.

Why someone as reserved and un-approachable as Ludwig would let such a hyperactive wanker hang around with him, Arthur didn't know? Well he supposed that opposites really do attract. But honestly, Feliciano was- by far= the most annoying person the brit had ever come to face in a school environment. Those two were with each other all day, and of course, Arthur was too since they were his only friends so far.. Well Ludwig was; Feliciano more of an acquaintance. Arthur also spent his break that day with four other people; Three from the year about; Lovino, Antonio and Gilbert; and one in his own year, which he later found out named Francis. The first break he spent with the group, he knew that he hated them all. Especially that frog Francis! He out of all of them he could not stand a single moment! Lessons after the first break the two had both lessons together, sitting TOGETHER. Sod that. How on earth was he going to do this every week for the next god knows how many years?

Arthur hated the French. Always had, always would. And with Francis there, his hate would be very strong and obvious; especially in classes where they were to sit at the back and bicker throughout. English; Math; History; Geography; Biology and Physical education, Arthur was graced with the French student's presence in these classes, and in their spare time. By the end of the brits first day, he found himself struggling to think in a calm manner as he waited for his Elder brother Allistor to pick him up again.

3:20PM. Arthur was waiting outside under the school bike shelter, gazing out at the sky's tears rushing down on the ground in front of him. He loved the rain; made him feel calm how it would trickle down things, how it felt in his hair. His lips curled up slightly before he took a few steps toward to put himself under the mercy of the rain. The brit closed his eyes after a few moments, enjoying the feeling of a small raindrop roll down his cheek, to his jaw line, down to his chin, then drop to his uniform along with the many others.

A few minutes passed and Arthur was already swept away from the blissful feeling of the rain, the said bliss was interrupted by a shield above his head and something pressed up his arm. "What the bloody..?" The brit opened his eyes to look at what was touching him; only to see perfect sea blue eyes stare right at his gorgeous emerald ones. His vision then expanded when he noticed blonde locks fall perfectly around the blue eyes, then all the features of... "Francis what the bloody hell are you doing?! Get lost wanker!" He growled before taking a few steps away from the said boy, back out into the rain again.

"Oh Cher, such fowl language, you should really take a shower and wash your mouth out tonight." The slightly taller male suggested, taking a step closer to the brit to share the umbrella once more. Arthur couldn't help but scuff and take a step away again before grabbing the umbrella handle and pull it down so the other also got wet, completely ruining his 'perfect' completion. Even if Arthur did despise the very thought of the Frenchman, he wasn't one to lie; especially about people. He admitted—to himself- The moment he first saw the blonde in the sandwich queue that he was in fact beautiful. The way his uniform was perfectly fitted to his figure; Trousers hanging off his hip bones; shirt casually yet neatly tucked under those trousers, the top few buttons undone to expose a few chest hairs and thin neck. The slight tan the male had from god knows what; along with his light, flawless blonde hair tied up with a single and fragile ribbon loosely which allowed a few strands to fall out to give him more of an attraction. The man was practically radiating with sexual intents, out and toward from girls who would kiss the very floor he stepped on. Blimey was he popular also. It made Arthur sick frankly. Good looking or not, that personality was bull! To him that is...

"What the hell. Arthur what are you doing?! I don't care if you want to catch a cold, but I don't!" He protested before pulling his umbrella back up over his head. The brit frowned and growled quietly from the back of his throat in return. "Well you shouldn't sneak up on people like that frog! What is wrong with _you_?"

"Nothing Mon Cher, I just didn't want you to catch cold. It is your first week after all."

"That's none of your concern wanker..."

"Oui but I want to be concerned so I will."

Arthurs frown dropped further down his face before he spat down before the French teens feet. Why the bloody hell did that frog have to be so stubborn? If he could just leave him alone they wouldn't be so far into 'hate' on the first week let alone day! But alas, it was too late for that. The Frenchman flinched with disgust at the rude motion as the brit turned around to walk off toward the gates. At present, the brit didn't care if he had to walk six hundred miles if it meant that the other would leave him be. Though today god was not on his side, and Francis followed him to the gate and grabbed one of the straps hanging from his backpack to draw the brit to a halt.

The brit was forced to stop in his tracks to fight off the other blonde's hands off of his bag; the bloody cheek. He can't just grab someone's bag like that! "Francis! What the bloody hell do you want?! I'm trying to get home you poor excuse for a student!" He yelled aimlessly as he turned around to shoot the slightly taller blonde a glare that could kill a thousand men with ease.

"Oh come on lapin, don't be so rash." The elder male replied back with an obviously fake hurt tone and face. Who did he think our Arthur was; an idiot? _Pfffft, yeah right!_ The brit said to him before pulling the other broke a face before shoving his shoulder back and turning around to carry on down the road. It was nearing 5 now, and the usual British fog was starting to reveal its self down the long stretch of road before the brit- dim lights moving in all directions down the road next to him. It was that late already? No... Its winter, of course it isn't. At best it was 4:30. He couldn't have waited all that time for that stupid scot to pick him up.

Arthur looked back cautiously, slowly stopping to see nothing along the path behind him. Well at least Francis had stopped following him. The brit span on his heels to face the direction he was walking in and started to walk again back home into the closely approaching darkness.

First thoughts on his high school years;

It will be a loooong three years.

**/ OKAY THAT'S THE END TO CHAPTER ONE~ Hope you guys like it so far. =3= I know i fail at writing but that's why I'm working so hard with this one /3 Gotta get better somehow right? XD Anyways! Tell me your thoughts on it so far with reviews and stuff! I'll be back with another chapter ASAP! Ciao for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Surrounded by idiots

The deafening bell rang once more. Start of school. First class English

Arthur hadn't had his first English class yet, but he rather enjoyed the subject. Literature was his 'forte' after all. He loved to write poems; stories and any kind of thing where he could let his imagination run loose. That way he could write about his adventures with his 'friends' the fairies without being laughed at because he actually believed in them. He'd just write it in the story and say it was a fantasy. Simple! It'd worked so far anyway.

Though a good lesson is always ruined by someone, and this time it's _the frog_. Why the bloody hell did that guy have to be in this class; in this school even? The sandy blonde haired male took his seat at the back of the class near a loud-mouthed dirty blonde American. Francis was in the desk in front of him. Great- Just what he needed. The brit stood up once everything was out and ready and took a dark navy blue book from his teachers desk before walking back to his seat; completely ignoring the Frenchman as he did so.

The brit lazily flung his new book on his double person sized table, walked around his supposed new 'partner' for English and took his seat, shoving his bag between his legs under the table and his coat draped over the back of his chair. Yesterday, Arthur hadn't taken much in about his new school so much. He just took whatever the school had thrown at him. Not that he was grateful about his new 'friends'; but he did like the looks of his timetable -and his absolutely stunning science teacher Ms Hassan-. He also took a very detailed note on the sniggering Frenchman sitting in front of him- talking to his two friends.

_Smelly; dirty-minded; a frog; an idiot; stupid; good looking; neatly dressed; has amazing blue orbs for eyes; nice, pale, thin li- _The daydreaming brit was soon snapped back onto earth by a rather unpleasant jab to the side. Arthurs gaze soon turned to the rather new American males face with a somewhat dumbfounded expression.

"Can I help y-"

"Hey how you doing? I swear I haven't seen you around before? Are you new? Hahahah I knew it!

Arthur's mouth opened slightly to reply to the American. Yet, once again, he was interrupted.

"So! Made any friends yet? Pfffft! Well don't worry about that. Why don't you hang out with ME instead? It'll be tons of fun, promise! I'm like, totally cool with my bros and stuff. And we're /way/ funnier than Fran, Tonio and Gil; believe it! So what do you say, you in?" This new face had such a thick American accent it was hard for the brit to understand properly. He'd lost Arthur at 'So'.

_Finally, he shut up. What the bloody hell is this lad on? He's too much-! I've heard of the Americans being... But I didn't think it'd be this __**bad**_. The brits face had actually not moved an inch from when the American had started talking. Oh well; let's try this again.

"Sorry... But.. Who are you?"

"Oooo! Right, you don't know me yet right? Well I'm Alfred! But you can call me Al.~"

"Alfred... Alright.. Now what do you want?"

"Weren't you listening bro? God you're slooow! Come and hang out with me today! It'll be good, okay?"

"No thank yo-"Maybe it would get him away from the attention of those idiots if he were to play along with Alfred? "Yes. That would be nice." HE quickly corrected himself, hoping for the best result possible for his choice.

"Sweet!" The other male chimed then laughed in a complete filthy and geeky way. Before Arthur knew it, Alfred's chair was practically pushing his own out from under him, and the Americans arm was now harshly squishing his femininely narrow shoulders. Maybe this plan wasn't as brilliant as Arthur had originally thought. _Bloody hell._

Unbeknownst to the nattering American and Brit, an absolutely fuming Frenchman sat right in front of them, facing the other way to look at his Albino and Spanish friends chat about odd topics.

It was /very/ well known around the school that our stunningly attractive Frenchman and the extremely talkative American jock had been having some ongoing rivalry since they were in diapers. Sometimes it isn't always a good thing that your mother is well-rounded around the town. The thing that Francis couldn't manage was the Americans air-headed ways of going about it. Acting like he weren't in a silent war with him. The cheek!

Competition was the game, and they were both rather equally matched; though so very different in areas completely unrelated. In a way, they were so good at being rivals for one another, that they were terrible at being anything else. If Francis had gotten something, Alfred was soon to get it also.

Last Christmas, Francis got the new iPad, 5 days later, Alfred also brought one into school and pretty much broadcasted it throughout the school. But this time, this time was going to be different! Francis was not about to let his little 'lapin' get taken away from him.

Why was he going to go to war with Alfred over someone he'd met just yesterday?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandwiches; yogurt; chicken and salad wraps; fruit salad packets; pizza; bacon rolls. Arthur couldn't quite understand what part of this menu was exactly.. Healthy.. Though the food lines for hot food were pretty damn long if anything. If you were actually planning on eating in the twenty-five minute time period break actually was, your safest bet was to line up for cold food and line up for only five minutes instead of ten. It was a shame for the Brit to be honest. Though he did like his old salad rolls, he still wanted some tea to warm up his system.

So there he was: cueing up for the cold food.

He just had to be stuck behind the Italian Feliciano and his elder brother Lovino. He really didn't feel like being questioned by the whining sibling, or spat at by the shouting elder in fact. Maybe they wouldn't notice his absence today though? It was only one day that he was with them anyway.

He wouldn't bother if one of them had left the group for someone else anyway.

Alfred drew the brits attention and they began to natter about politics whilst the cue slowly started to decrease.

. . .

"Loviii!" The Spanish accent sounded, breaking through the loud crowed noises just enough so that the said Italian could hear him from the other side of the hall, now being served his ordered sandwich. The irritant Italian males head quickly jolted round in the direction of the call. His eyes quickly glaring at every head that he could see until another yell of his name was heard. He then spotted the 'fucking Spaniard' beaming at him from behind a few empty tables. _Why the fuck did he have to make everyone hear him every fucking day!?_

The Italians eyes quickly turned back to the lady waiting for her money, and the Italian practically through the coins at the counter before storming off toward the overly- happy Antonio waving to him. When he felt he was close enough, Lovino let his throat grumble with anger. "What the fuck is your problem Antonio?! I knew you were there, you walked me here idiota-!" He spat, finally stopped in front of his friend.

A pale hand slithered its way around the young Italians shoulder. Another arm- from the other side, snaked its way around the Italians lower back and the hand hooked it's self on the auburns hip. Ugh, not these two. How could he forget last year? You see, last year, Lovino and Antonio get pretty attached to each other, and rumours started spreading around the school that they were dating- which was absolutely not fucking true! But then the rumours died down when Antonio's 'best buds' Gilbert and Francis started doing little things like this.

Though it did let the Spanish and Italian men to relax; it irritated Lovino that the two other males /touched/ him at all. Even looking at him pissed him off. Though, he was pissed off at anyone that looked at him apart from his brother Feliciano and Antonio: Most of the time.

"Fuck off bastardos!" The Italian cursed before quickly moving out of their grabbing range to glare at them.

"You're no fun Lovi~" Gilbert purred before slipping his arm around his French friends waist instead. "You're missing out.~ There are a ton of girls around here that would love to have us hold them like we do you." The albino stated with a cocky grin, looking over the Italians shoulder at a girl looking in their direction before giving her a wink.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL THOUGH YOU JERK-!" He yelled defensively before staring down at the roll in his hand. He then slowly started to bite away at the bread and salad.

Antonio took the opportunity to slip his hand and lightly rest it on one of the Italians butt cheeks happily. Of course, after the cursing the other two bad touch trio members had received from the said Italian, Antonio wasn't in for any less. Lovinos face lit up such a bright red, the Spaniard could only call it the look of a tomato with sunburn. After about 5 minutes of pure cussing and abuse toward the Spaniard, Lovino went back to eating his sandwich, now sitting down nearby on a chair that's attached to a folded up table. The trio knew to leave him alone when the Italian walked away from the group. Luckily, Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano had finally arrived to join the mischievous trio.

After a while of nattering and laughing, the school bell rang once more to everyone's misfortune and the group slowly dispersed. Francis and Gilbert walked off together, since they had the same lesson together. Feli and Ludwig and Art, Antonio had Food Tech and Lovino had Religious studies. Gilbert and Francis had PE with a bunch of people they didn't really mind. Francis had seen Arthur's time table and knew he was also in the class now. However; Alfred had to ruin things for him once again.

_Blasted American_.

**OMG- I'm so sorry that took so long for me to update! I swear next time I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker! /3 Anyway, Guys review and tell me what you think so farrr! It's greatly appreciated! Criticism is gooood! And would help so much for the third chapter! Wonder what will happen in PE. ;D THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR. ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg- guys I'm terrible I know, I'm crap at updating! But it is exam period so- YOU'RE LUCKY I REMEMBERED. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh And- be aware of the odd pairings. C; I had some friends suggest them and was like "challenge accepted!" **

**If you guys have suggestions on what pairings Italy want in future chapters, review with what ones! OHWELL. TILL NEXT TIME! **

Chapter three - The phyco coach

Stepping onto the damp running track with a few stones cracking under his feet, Arthur made his way to the gym teacher standing by a sack of balls and other sporting equipment. The gym teacher was surprisingly chubby, and by chubby, I mean a new version of Santa working as a teacher for ungrateful teens.

Though most of the students the male taught quickly found out that it didn't mean he wasn't fit! In fact, he was very fit- just lazy and slow: Neither the less he was a good coach, and Arthur was going to find this out the hard way.

Approaching the sports coach, Arthur felt a heavy wind pick up to send shivers down his entire body. What school doesn't have a winter sports uniform?! Shorts all year round were completely unreasonable! The freezing brit was quickly passed by his new loudmouthed American friend Alfred, whom was in.. Jogging bottoms?! Alfred ran up to the coach, then passed him and started running along the first lane of the newly cleaned track. What is he doing?

Arthur stopped in his tracks when he stood about 10 paces from the modern Santa.

"You're the new guy I've been told about, Da?" The man questioned. Was that a Russian accent he had? Arthur simply nodded and took a closer look at the teacher before him. He wasn't fat. He was just wearing a bugger load of clothes. So much for rumours: He was just Hench.

"Yes, I'm Arthur Kirkland sir."

"Da, now follow Alfred and do two laps." The Russian instructed with a smile the brit could only label as 'creepy as fuck.'

With a groan, Arthur began his jog of hell. He wasn't fit to be honest-. Positive thoughts! He was going to catch up to Alfred so they could run together, that would work! He hoped.

"Alfred! Wait up!" The Briton called out.

"Ya snooze ya loose biach!"

"What?!"

This was going to be a long two laps.

**~~Time Skip~~**

Drop

Splat

Sigh.

"Dude, that was so refreshing! Nothing like a good run!" The Alfred declared, sitting in the grassy lands in the middle of the track with a water bottle at hand. He was the first one to finish the 'warm up' coach Braginski had told them to do. Arthur and all the other students were still running the mini marathon around the panting American.

Arthur was half way there now! He had been taken over by a few students, but that didn't piss him off. What pissed him off was the fact that once he caught up with Alfred, the burger lover sprinted off a distance the brit couldn't ever hope to catch up to!

"That pansy! How dare he leave me like that-!" He huffed to himself, completely out of breath. "Look at him, all smug over there.. He hasn't even worked up a sweat!" He somewhat yelled, making some other male students passing him look at him strangely and run off. Arthur simply watched them then down as if to concentrate on running.

Arthurs head felt so light, and he was sure his mouth tasted of blood. Bloody hell!

"Mon Cher, you don't look so well. Are you okay?"

Great.

"Yes—Sod off Francis!" He spat.

"I was just asking! You look paler than normal. Why don't you take a break?"

"Shut up Frog!"

Francis looked at the panting Briton with a fake hurt look written all over his face as he jobbed side by side the other. "Mon Cher, you are always so mean to moi!"

"I don't like frogs, and once more, you. Now eat my bloody dust git!"

And with that, Arthur gathered up enough motives to sprint the rest of the way back- since it was the final lane now. He could do it if it meant getting away from the beard jerk.

Within a few minutes, Arthur reached the finish line- with Francis a few steps behind him followed by five other students. Arthur literally stepped on his finish line and collapsed to the gravel.

"Crap brah you look drained!" An annoying voice Arthur vaguely recognised over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.

A half an hour warm up for a two hour PE lesson? Arthur honestly didn't think he could make the other 90 minutes of this lesson. He barely survived the first 30 minutes! Rolling onto his back, he laid completely still, apart from his rising chest and stomach and stared at the sky as much as he could before his eyes refused to open again.

"Mon Ami Alfred, leave him alone! He just needs to rest a little!"

"Francis dude, Mr B is totally gonna kill him if he takes too long!"

"Oui but he's half dead already!"

"Who's half dead?"

Francis and Alfred both looked up from their kneeling positions either side of Arthur to see a rather sadistic looking Russian walking over calmly with a silver pipe in his hand.

Fear replaced concerned and angry faces once they caught sight of the pipe shining their reflections.

"Aww crap, Man you're so dead Arthur bro." Alfred said somewhat loud- but to him it was quiet. Arthur could feel himself be grabbed by the sides and lifted to sit up and lean against something. His body felt paralysed. He really did need to start going to the gym if he had to go through this every week.

"No one sir! Artie's just totally tired! Didn't you see him collapse?" Thud.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't tell him or he's going to be in more trouble idiot!"

"Oh yeah.."

Arthur spiked up enough power to mentally facepalm. He opened his eyes to see the gym teacher towering in front of him with a raised pipe at hand. What the bloody hell?! What teacher beats their kids with metal?

The pipe howled as it swung down, causing Arthur to quickly flinch and close his eyes as tight as they could. After a few moments, he opened them once more to see the teacher stroking the pipe with one hand, what he could only assume was laughing.

Thankfully after a few minutes of the russian teacher talking to the three about what else he had in plan for them in the lesson, Arthur opted out and with that, Alfred and Francis followed. Alfred said something about how he had to keep an eye on Arthur wines he was the hero. Francis didn't give a reason.

Taking a look around, Arthur realised that hardly anyone was tired at all! Like the only did a simple warm up! Was it normal to be able to run that much and not be tired? Damn- Arthur really WAS unfit. Or these people were bloody monsters!

So- Arthur sat thinking away about the whole 'how can I be unfit I'm not lazy nor eat badly' issue, he stood up and walked over to the benches by the side next to the changing rooms and sat down.

Francis simply watched the delicate solute head for the school building. His body really was it fit at all no matter how you looked at it. The Frenchman stood up and continued to watched the now sitting Brit. His legs were practically twigs, his arms were twigs also. He himself was a twig! How could anyone get so shapeless at such a young age?

After a few moments into his thoughts, a hyper American came rushing passed him yelling "Nahhhh franny! You're totally gonna be last! HAH!"

Francis sighed and kept walking. Why did he keep challenging him all the damn time?! Life is not a game!

For the next hour and a bit, the bench was filled with awkward tension and rising tempers with the American talking the whole time. About five arguments broke out about different topics till the bell rang for the second time and they ran to the changing rooms.

That's another thing; why did he carry on the lesson till the bell rang so they couldn't get changed? They'd be late if it weren't lunch time.

Damn teachers.

~~**Lunch Time**~~

The good thing about lunch was that Francis could hang out with Antonio and Gilbert, talking about things and pranking whomever they deemed fit. Those three were infamous for being the cool guys that all the girls loved and the boys simply thought were cool.

The three met at the sandwich line every day like today, and made their way to their table before other people took it. And every day they would call Lovino over and make him sit between Antonio and one of the other two.

Today was no different.

Though- in a way it was.

The trio also called Feliciano over with Ludwig and Kiku. Those three were always together, much like the trio surrounding Toni's 'tomate'.

Gilbert sat next to feliciano, Feli sat next to Ludwig, Ludwig sat next to Kiku, Kiku sat next to Fancis, Francis sat next to Lovino and Lovino was stuck in the middle of Francis and Antonio.

Everyone was eating different things, all from their respected countries.

"Veh.~ Luddy why aren't you eating that potato? Don't you like it? Is it even cooked..?" Feli asked, reaching over to touch a potato next to Ludwig's plate, which indeed was not cooked at all.

The German blonde quickly shoot feliciano a warning glare before pushing his hand over the raw potato.

"Nein don't touch, I'm not going to eat it because it's not for lunch. The potatoes I'm eating for lunch are mixed in with my dinner.." He declared with a strong mumble over all the nattering around the two.

Feliciano slowly slipped his hand back away from the spud and continued to eat his pasta. "But why do you have it? "

"Because I do.. It's my pet."

"KESE- Ludwig always carries it around! It's like his barbie doll! Don't worry Feli, it won't bite. The awesome Gilbert won't let it!~" The albino claimed before slipping his arms around the Italians middle, causing said italian to blush and laugh.

"Veh~ That's so cool! I wonder if I can carry pasta as a pet t-"

"HEY BASTARD GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM FELICIANO BEFORE I RIO YOUR FUCKING ARMS OFF YOU ALBINO BASTARDO!"

The hall went silent for a moment and all eyes were at the now incredibly awkward table.

"Lovi sit down everyone's watching, calm down amore.~" The spaniard whispered up to the steaming southern italian standing next to him.

Gilbert laughed and removed his arms from Feliciano's waist. "Ja, Ja lovi calm down.~ I was just playing around, I'd never hit on Feli /in/ school.~" the self-proclaimed Prussian coed.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT-!?"

"Nothing.~"

After a few moments the hall started to fill with life once more and Lovino sat down and continued his pizza as he glared at the albino bastard.

"Ohonhonhon.~ Toni you have a good one there, he's so adorable.~ " Francis commented, winking at his Spanish friend. Lovino sneered and turned away a little so he was more facing Antonio.

"Fran stop being a puta, lovi's upset. . . Wait no its fine. Lovi come on be happy! Francis complimented you!~" the air-headed spaniard chimed. Lovino always wondered if Antonio could ever pick up sarcasm or anything to do with acting/ lying.

Of course

He couldn't.

Somehow towards the end of break Feliciano ended up back in Gilbert's arms and the albino standing behind the frail figure.

New obsession of Gilbert's maybe?

Francis couldn't help but watch in amusement at his friends strangely sincere behaviour.


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever thought about the idea of everyone in the world having a double? It's not normal for you to see your double, so why was this school full of them?

Arthur refused to believe that this… Oliver boy was his 'double'. They were nothing alike! Arthur had sandy blonde hair, Oliver had ash blonde hair. Arthur had stunning emerald eyes; Oliver had creepy un-natural violet colour eyes.

And so, our rather easily angered brit was stunned when Alfred had pointed out the very hard, painful truth that was Oliver.

But much to Arthur's surprise, most of the people he knew- Francis, Alfred, Feliciano, Ludwig- and such, all had their doubles also in this school. It was somewhat frightening to have so many in such a small school. But hey, it was entertaining. Those so called doubles, you see, were complete opposites of Arthur and his friends. This is why they simply did not get along. Most of the doubles were pretty creepy according to the northern Italian student, and even Ludwig admitted that a lot of them made him feel on edge. The worst one apparently was Luciano, whom most of the school was scared of. He and a few others were on the school American football team. There was a reason for the school to gain the 'don't mess with' title in the country.

**Xxx October 15****th**** xxX**

Wednesdays.. Ludwig hated this day of the week the most. Not being it was right in the middle of the day- or because he had very boring and loud classes throughout. No. He had the weekly student council meeting that day. After recent events, Alfred was elected as student council president, leaving Ludwig to sit neatly as the Americans right hand man with the title of 'vice' president. Though these titles hardly made a difference to how the meetings would go down on a weekly basis. Alfred would shout out his ideas, and everyone else would talk over him- leaving Ludwig with a headache: trying to write everything down in his notebook. He never seemed to get a rest in these meetings. It seemed more like he had the leading position as he usually had that kind of expectation of being the one to quieten everyone down and keep the group organised with their campaigns and such. Though he didn't really hold that power, since Alfred was the one to make the final decisions and ordered him around.. But that was alright. Ludwig had his ways of manipulating the leaders mind so that he could do what he wanted. Just a simple suggestion and Alfred would be astounded and give the 'thumbs up'. Ludwig actually just wanted the credit his boss was getting from everyone else in the year. It was him doing the hard work after all. But better luck next time, right?

However, as Ludwig moved in to the usually energetically loud room, he was stunned by the deafening silence that sprung to his ears. What happened? It's like nobody was in the room- even though there were in fact about 7 others.

Alfred's and many others (aside from Gilberts and Antonio's) faces were deadly serious, and not a single person moved apart from Lovino and Feliciano (whom was trying to hug his brother's arm, only to be shoved off quickly).

After a few minutes of the German staring over at the round table of misfits, Alfred's head snapped round to snap the room out of the daze. "Yo Ludwig! Join us man!"

"Yes do join; we actually have something to talk about today."

"Ve alvays have something to talk about vhen awesome ist in zhe room!"

"Okay okay vhat ist it?" Ludwig quickly stopped the soon to be argument as he took his seat to the left of the egotistical, loud mouthed leader of room. Now, all the seats were filled and tucked away with their sitters under the oval oak table.

"We're thinking about what to do for Halloween next week!~" Feliciano cheered, yanking on his brothers arm slightly as he fist pumped the air.

"Oh..? Vell-"

"So! Here's what I was thinking dudes! We should have like, a totally awesome festival with all those scary stuff and a ghost hunt and all of that!" An American accent jumped in.

"Well I think we should just have a 'trick-or-treat' ing competition." A British one followed.

"Ohon- or we could 'ave ze whole school go onto ze field and watch a scary movie on a big screen.~" The French one cooed. "Zhat vay all of zhe couples can get togezher and get it on with zhe romance.~ Et all zhe singles will eizher hook up or 'az a good time with zheir friends.~"

"Dude we do that every year.. Let's get original here!" The American retorted.

"Oui, and yet Art'ur always seems to fall for ze same zhing and ends up in mon arms in zhe end of zhe night when we do 'ave zhe scary movies at Alfred's 'house trembling like a- OW! Mon dieu!"

"Get lost you bloody Frog! New plan! And I told you i'm not going to go to those things anymore!"

"Whaaa? Dude why?! They're so fun!"

The quieter of the bunch, Kiku, cleared his throat to try get the attention of someone.

"Alvight you mumbling fools, Kiku has un idea so listen; you've had your turns to put your ideas in!" Ludwig said sternly to the three louder peoples in the room.

"Uh- Thank you Ludwig."

The room became silent again as it went to listen to Kiku's idea.

".. Well in my country, we did this thing where everyone participating split into groups of two or three. And then we would go around the school in teams and try to take a tag from the other teams. The school has no lights on and everything, so it's rather scary. And groups usually set traps to-"

"Done! We're totally doing this man that sounds awesome!" The American once again stopped another member from talking, too exciting about it and the sudden idea of 'trap' triggering his interest further.

"Well it is something new.."

"Ja, but I vonder if ve vould be allowed in ze school after dark." Ludwig quickly added.

It didn't really matter though. The whole room seemed up to the idea and was raring to get on with organising such an event. They thought that it would be too much for the whole school to take part though, so they further discussed the event and decided on just their year group to take part- including the year council members in other years and their homeroom class mates also. That way it would be a little fairer and the numbers wouldn't be too large and chaotic. They would have a chance of their head teacher agreeing to this that way.

Arthur and Ludwig were sent out to print off the fliers Kiku and Alfred had quickly whizzed up on their apple laptops for a quick introduction of the event to the school's students. They didn't really need permission from the adults since they WERE the student council (A very skilled and highly regarded group of pulps that the school took pride in)

They also wanted to know if they could have a part in the school news paper to advertise the event. So the best way to get both of these done professionally was for them to simply sit and relax as the newspaper club do all the advertising fun.

So that is where they were off to: The discreet small chamber of which the newspaper club resided in hidden to the back of the school building. News was already getting round about this advertising need because to be frank, the two blondes were lost. Nobody dared enter the newspaper club's room, so nobody really knew where it was apart from a few teachers and the members themselves. Arthur and Ludwig had actually resulted into asking people around if they knew where it was, or if they could help find a member or two of said club to help them even: Let them know they were coming at least.

Ten minutes passed:

The blonde duo was now entering the land nobody entered.

The school never really was popular when it came to the back rooms, so the corridors weren't very busy at all. It was so quiet; you could hear your own heartbeat. Imagine what would happen if someone were to...

A firm grip on Arthur's right shoulder from behind him practically sent him flying 10 foot in the air. They didn't hear a single footstep- how could someone sneak up on them in this kind of silence? Arthur's sudden jump and shriek even made Ludwig's heart race and shift his whole body round. The Germans eyes bored down upon someone that looked rather familiar. Feliciano? .. But he looked different.

"Ciao, you were looking for the newspaper club, da?" The boy asked, lowering his tanned hand to his side with a smirk swiped across his lips.

"Ja-? You're one of them?"

"Da, what do you want?"

"We would like to request a few things of you. An article announcing the Halloween events of next week and a few fliers.. Your printers are the best in school after all, right? So we would like to use them if it is alright." The German put bluntly. Arthur slowly recovered from his mini heart attack and was now nodding at his class mate's words.

The newspaper club boys smirk grew wider as he listened to the tall male in front of him. Though he looked more excited like Feliciano, the pure colour of the... Russian Italian males eyes and hair made it seem more sadistic then pure-natured; It somewhat creped Arthur out as he could hardly read what the stranger was thinking.

Then, a hand was held out in front of Ludwig, and the mysterious man seemed to have a quick change of attitudes and appearance. He seemed more light-hearted and pure natured now. What the hell?

"Alright! I'll need to know more about this, but I can definitely do this for you by tomorrow. My name is Luciano, editor of the school newspaper." The boy naming himself Luciano declared. He seemed very confident in his words. The two were impressed.

Ludwig raised his hand to grasp the Italians rather cold and rough one and gave it a firm shake. "Ludvig Beilschmidt.. Und zhis ist-"

"Arthur Kirland.~" The Italian male purred, now grinning from ear to ear. "Vice president and treasurer of the student council; Aka: another one of the schools lackey's trained by the pathetic teachers that run it.~" Luciano said freely, as if he didn't have a fear on what would happen if a teacher were to hear him say those words.

The two blondes were pretty shocked. They didn't expect that sort of tone from Luciano after his last words of greetings.

After a few minutes of exchanging details and a little ideal chit-chat, Arthur and Ludwig said their goodbyes to the strange man before leaving to get on with their work. Ludwig could feel the persons eyes pierce through his shoulder blades. He was rather odd... Not someone to mess with he'd guessed. Arthur didn't seem to like him either from what he could tell. Arthur's eyes seemed to disagree with their encounter with this man very much. He didn't want to talk about it though in case it was to grow into something even more uncomfortable. But Ludwig couldn't help but wonder if the two had met somewhere before. Arthur didn't say a word-. Maybe he was just still pissing his pants from the touch.

Luciano's eyes finally turned along with his body as the two blondes disappeared down another corridor. He calmly walked hi way down another corridor further to the back of the school; stopped in front of a door; then carelessly opened it to reveal a few heads which all seemed to fling round to face the hard brown haired male standing in the doorway whose face was pretty much brimming with enthusiasm.

"Ciao guys.~ Seems like we have a new job to do.. Leonardo, start typing up this shit into an article. Flavio, re-do these designs.. They're shit too. We have a Halloween event to enjoy."

Suddenly, most of the people in the room began to move around, regardless of the fact that only two people were called out to do something. One figure approached Luciano to take a sheet of lined paper (which had notes scribbled down the margin) before leaving, then another figure followed, taking a memory stick (owned by Arthur).

The busy room seemed to drown out the sinister laughter of the leader of the club as said leader made his way over to his newly varnished desk in the back of the room.

"Next week is going to be... _Fun._~"

**/Authors note:**

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS. DX I knew this was going to take forever to do.( So much drama going on with trying to write this chapter)-. . . And it wasn't even that good. ;A; But yeah.. Not many pairings going on in this one. I just needed to start getting this fic off with some serious assed chapter. But now I've graduated from my school so I will PROBABLY be updating this every week! ;D .. I have too much time on my hands now. XD But yeah! So.. I won't be a bady anymore! I'M SORRY FOR ABUSING YOU ALL SOOO. DX ... Love ya?~ XD But now that this was out of the way, it'll start getting awesome I promise. I' so excited to write the next few chapters! :DDDDDDD ... ANYWAY: TIL NEXT WEEK. Hopefully this same time.. Maybe earlier, I had trouble because I forgot to save this whole chapter twice on Friday and last night. XD ... But I'm happy SOOOO HAPPY because I actually found out how to recover the stuff you last wrote on word.~ Anyway- ... FINAL BYE.. CIAOOO. 3 /**


	5. Chapter 5

**/ omg.. I'm so sorry guys for the last chapter. Dx It was so.. like.. jump out in your face random. XD I only just realised it as well. But I think—I will keep to this new plot now. It's easier to build new chapters and ideas with this.. I just hope you guys can understand! DX .. This is what I get for being a new writer, stressed and... Having a Romano tongue. XD –Is behaving now though.- ANYWAY. I WILL ALSO SAY—that I'm sorry for being two weeks late! I'm terrible—and... Lazy. XD But I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of this Fic-. I might go over the first few chapters to improve it.. Cuz.. They're starting to get on my nerves now. Anyway! Next chapter coming right at you! /**

**Chapter five**

Somehow, over the past month of Arthur being at this school, his group, and that.. Bastard frogs' group had seemed to have integrated due to a few characters that wouldn't leave it alone. The.. Bad friends trio were always around Ludwig and Feliciano, which he was usually invited to hang out with afterschool since he and Ludwig seemed to have quite the bond now.. And well Feliciano was just Feliciano, always willing to have as many people around as possible unless they scared him. This evening was a fine example of this integration. It started off with just Feliciano, Ludwig and Arthur round the Germans house for their art project. They had to draw still life pictures on a big sheet of paper. The whole class actually hated it, but since the Italian was so keen and talented at the subject, he suggested that they could all do it together and he could help them if they needed it.

Unfortunately, Gilbert had to know since he was the one in charge of the German household while their parents were 'out of town'. Gilbert, being his 'party' self, couldn't be happier with the development, and invited Francis and the Spaniard over also Antonio didn't really want to at first, but with a rather.. Overly protective Italian cursing and inviting himself over to look after his little brother.. Let's just say, you couldn't stop the man even if you tried to. Nothing got in the way of a date with him and his favourite Italian. Even Arthur knew that, and he'd only been at the school for around a month or two now. In a way, he was the Lovino for the grumpy Italian himself! If someone tried to talk to him and Antonio didn't like it, he'd send the poor man flying through the window.

In a way, he was worse than Lovino..

The big question right now though, was.. Why the bloody hell was that loud American here? How did he even get this address?! And why was he in his boxers sitting in a pose waiting for someone to draw him-? And why the bloody hell was Fran- ... No.. No .. It was expected. Of course he would take up a pad and pencil himself to sketch the masculine body that was Alfred Jones.

Arthur himself had settled on drawing a fruit bowl with its fruity, tasty contents which looked ready to be digested at any time... And if it were his, he'd be feasting. Feliciano decided on drawing a pot plant by the TV... It had a beautiful flower that Arthur didn't really know the name of. It must have been foreign, because Arthur knew a lot of different plants... None came to be similar to this-. That was probably what caught the Italians eye. He hadn't spoken for ten minutes... Arthur was somewhat worried about him. But he knew he was just concentrating. It was sort of sad... Nothing ever got Feliciano to concentrate as much as art did. It was good, because he'd get the image he wanted in his head, supposedly perfect out on the paper. That was always vital for an artist of course... But if he concentrated like this in other things like his other subjects in school, there would be no reason why he couldn't get top marks in exams and such... But he seemed to be satisfied with the straight B's he was getting anyway, so it was alright... He was, in a way, a better student than Lovino anyway... Who averaged out with D's and C's...

Lastly, Ludwig had found himself the stunning view of the dead fireplace.. The blonde Briton admitted that it was indeed a very nice fireplace... The brickwork was exquisite. Plus the ornaments neatly placed on top of the fireplace made it feel more homely and less of a fashion statement.

Gilbert also had this art assignment, just didn't want to tell anybody about it... How embarrassingly unawesome would it be if he'd had to do the same work his younger brother had to do in school for homework huh? Totally unawesome... But he did do it. On the back of his shopper receipt.. The albino drew a hair... He named it 'my dog's hair'.

It was certainly original.

(^ Was pretty much all it was. Lines could present many things he always thought, so every time he was giving this kind of independent homework for art, he would draw a line and say it was something different every time. Last time it was a step ladder from a distance.)

Lovino was sat on the leather couch watching 'despicable me 2', with Antonio spread out next to him with his arms smoothly resting on the back of the couch as if to show everyone whose Lovino was. Francis was seated at the dining table next to Arthur (to his annoyance), eyes fixed on his partly nude male model, now and then going back to the sketchbook to actually draw what he'd seen. Arthur didn't really get that.. He thought Francis hated Alfred! .. Then again, Francis was a pervert first and foremost. A good body was a good body.

Wait.. Did he just admit that Alfred had a good body?

... Well hell.

A few people did, admittedly, have nice bodies in this dysfunctional group of boys. Like Ludwig for one... Wait- let's not get into this! Arthur shook his head and continued to draw his fruits. He couldn't think of his friends like this- it was Inappropriate. Completely inappropriate!

Thinking about something else-..

"Say, Francis, did you sort out the affairs with those sponsors for the Halloween festival?" Arthur quickly asked. His mind suddenly flew off to Wednesdays meeting, and was slightly stressing out over it since it was Monday already.. Only five more days to go, and they needed everything to be sorted for the daytime events as well as evening ones for the select few students.

"Oui? W'at else 'ave I been doing over zhis weekend cher? Of course it vas gathering sponsors, I wouldn't get any time to do it zhis week." The Frenchman replied simply, softly brushing his pencil against paper.

"Mmmh.. Ja.. Ve just need to find a DJ now for zhe lower school party.." Ludwig butted in, relieved that they could talk about the events they were meant to be hosting.

"Rock out my dog! I can handle that dudes don't worry! Got it covered! There's this guy called DJ M Z dog! He totally rocks the house brahs, seriously." Alfred yelled, causing Francis to hush him down and cursing him to stay still. He was still nude?!  
Let me guess, he's american..""Totally!"

A few people in the room sighed. It was their only way really. A sure thing.

"I have the decorations and other guys all ready! Especially with the food! I'm gonna go buy some pizza from some shop I know! We can just serve them in slices and stuff.~" Feliciano purred as he started putting in finishing touches to his drawing...

Already?! It'd only been 20 minutes!

"Zhat's good Feli.."

"Don't call my fratello by that you fucking potato sucker!"

"Fratello calm down.~"

"Kesesesese.~ Lovi you need to pull zhe stick out of your ass.~"

"I don't have a fucking stick! If i did I'd beat you with it bastard!"

Antonio slipped his hand down to cover the raging Italians mouth. "Shhh Lovi, you need to stop shouting, we can all hear you.~" . . . Just for that, Antonio earned himself a yelp in pain for telling his 'little tomato' what to do. Getting bitten on the hand isn't the most pleasurable thing to receive from your love. Being bitten in that sexy kinda of way Francis would describe when the trio of friends were around having a sleepover is the sort of biting Antonio wanted to get from Lovino, not this.

xxxHours laterxxx

"Look fratello, you can see it for yourself, can't you? There's this much built up."

"Feli come on, leave me the fuck alone!"

"I haven't seen even half as much as last week come out of you fratello~! Come on!"

"Nothing's gonna come out of me if you just keep staring at me like that"

"I know all of your weak spots.. Like here.."

"Ah- Hey-! Wait! Stop that you bastard! HEY!"

Everyone's heads quickly whizzed round to see the two Italians sat on the couch, looking through a red student planner. Well, Feliciano was.. Lovino didn't seem to interested in the book at all, rather, more interested in his younger sibling now poking his side causing him to blush and laugh.

What just happened?!

The room was boiling over with mixed emotions of the small conversation they'd just heard.. Why the hell did Italians have to talk like that? Alfred wondered if he could get in on this actually... Ludwig was burning a bright red (along with Arthur, Francis and Gilbert).. The blonde German was somewhat disgraced by his dirty mind. But what could he do? He was a teen!

Francis looked like he had a friggin rape face on him from Arthurs perspective.. And Gilbert-. And Antonio-.. Well Antonio just looked like he wanted Lovino back to giving him attention. The Trio of friends rose from their places around the room to try butt in to the Brothers' banter.

The Italians were non-the-wiser.

"Roma! Come on start on your work at least~! You have like five things due in tomorrow~!"

"No fuck off damn it! You're the worst brother ever!"

The younger Italians eyes quickly welled up with salty water droplets, ready to plunge down his rosy red cheeks. Retreating from his tickling torture, his face showed how genuinely hurt he was by his role-models words.

Arthur quickly spotted the troublesome trio alone with Ludwig, and they both stood to step in front of Francis and Gilbert. Nobody cared about Antonio since he was such an idiot anyway. He wouldn't /do/ anything. But before Ludwig could muster up a breath to say anything, the two smaller high schoolers slipped pass them to join their Spanish friend. However- Arthur did manage to catch Francis by the tail and haul him back to the dinner table.

"Art'ur you fool, I wasn't gonna do anything!" The Frenchman whined slightly, giving in and sitting himself down on the brit's chair.

"Shut it would you? Ludwig, i think we're going home.. Everyone's getting a little frustrated.." Arthur declared, shooting a glare at the froggy male sitting near his side.

Xx

Two pale arms wrapped themselves around Felicianos waist, causing him to quieten down in surprise and look round to see the owners face. With that, he was met by two stunningly red eyes that could only belong to Gilbert. Feliciano loved beautiful things, so he was stunned by the colour of these orbs in front of his eyes. Was it weird to be in love with someones eye colour?

"Feli, vhat are you doing? Lovino looks like a tomato.~"

"Vehh? Tickling him!~ He normally gives up when I do that.~"

"I know something else that would-"

Gilbert stopped when he felt two pulps' eyes burn into his forehead. He looked up over the young Italians head to see the deadly stare of Antonios.

If looks could kill..

"Out of mein house!" Yelled a rather angry German man whom was now chasing a loudly laughing American with a firework in his hand, it was true that everyone was getting rather bored. They'd done their homework for art now, and Arthur was rather proud of his work.. It was far better than his German friends', that's for sure.. And it was better than Francis' only because Francis had terribly taste..


End file.
